Gremio
Lionheart: Dark Moon | Gremio Guilds are a way to join a community of likeminded players, who can help you with tips and strategies. You need to be at least player level 5 to join a guild. Each Guild has an active Guild Titan, which will provide all members of the Guild with buffs in all game modes. There are special events where only guilds can participate and the normal events mostly have personal leaderboard or progression rewards and a separate guild leaderboard or guild progression rewards. There are also a few very competitive guilds, fighting over the top spots. You can donate unused Hero Tokens for Gold. Each day there is a randomly selected hero for which the tokens will give you the double reward. On the main view fr your guild you will see: * Left upper corner: The currently active Guild Titan ** The blue ring around the Titan show the progress in leveling up the Titan * Left lower corner: The hero token which currently grants double Gold for donating and the donation button to donate hero tokens for gold and to level up the Guild Titan ** The Bar indicates the needed donation for the Donation Chest * Middle or middle right part: The Guild Chat and Guild Events * Right button bar: ** Magnifier icon: Search for guilds ** Helmet icon: Unused ** Crossed sword: Unused ** Present icon: Unused ** Information icon: Member list of the guild TL;DR: * The guild master or vice masters can switch the Guild Titan as often as they like and can level all titans in parallel * Guild Titans after level 7 will take quite a while to level up * Try to join a good guild with a high level and be open to switch guilds ** Higher titans give donation chests with better rewards (higher gems and higher keys) ** Better guilds score better on the events at weekends, giving better rewards ** You can find active guilds on Discord Joining a guild You need to be player level 5 to join a guild. Guilds can have minimum requirements in the player level. You can apply for private guilds, but the guild master or vice masters will need to approve your request to join the guild. Donations & Donation Chest You can donate unused Hero Tokens for Gold. This will level your Guild Titan. Each day there is a randomly selected hero for which the tokens will give you the double reward. Member list Creating a new guild For 10 000 Gold everyone can create their own Guild. But be warned: Leveling the Guild Titans takes quite a while! * Guild Name and the Language can not be changed after creating the guild! * Everything else can be edited afterwards by going to the member list and clicking the Pencil Icon next to the leaver button. You can choose a custom banner: Changing the Guild Master If your guild master is not active anymore or if you are the the current guild master and want to step down, you will need to contact either the ECG support or ask the community manager on Discord. Editing your Guild You can edit your Guild by going to the member list and clicking the Pencil Icon next to the leave button. Guild Titan There are 5 different Guild Titans. '''The first buff does apply to all heroes, the second buff only to the heroes of the same property. '''The Guild Titan is leveled by donating hero tokens. The power of the buff increases with the level of your Guild Titan. The maximum level is 11, which would make for a 22% buff. The first buff is different for each Titan. The secondary buff applies as an increase in "Bonus damage" for the Heroes of the same property, eg. for Mirror Titan it would be "10% Bonus Damage for Mirror heroes". * Mirror Titan: Attack * Wyld Titan: Hit points (HP) * Dark Titan: Speed * Gaia Titan: Skill * Elemental Titan: Defense